Titanic del Amour
by The Mysterious Fan Writer
Summary: Esta es la historia del Titanic pero con los personajes de Pokemon, como lo prometí. Así que todo empieza desde la actualidad, para luego pasar a la historia relatada por Serena. Desde que se conoció con Ash, hasta el hundimiento del Titanic. Espero que les guste, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo
1. Capítulo 1

Nota: No soy dueño de Pokemon, ni sus personajes, y tampoco soy dueño de la película "Titanic".

P.S: Los personajes en esta historia tienen los nombres de los personajes de Pokemon, pero tienen el apellido de los personajes de la película "Titanic".

P.S.2: También se incluirán pokemones en la historia.

P.S.3: Cada sábado publicare tanto en español como en inglés cada capítulo de esta historia.

P.S.3: Esta historia tendrá un total de 16 capítulos, empezará desde Julio y terminará en Octubre; pero eso no me retrasará para escribir otras historias.

P.S.4: Estoy pensando en escribir más historias pero de otra serie, esto empezará cuando termine esta historia.

P.S.5: El relato de Rose empezará en el capítulo 3.

* * *

_Capítulo I: Yo soy Serena DeWitt_

_(__Música de fondo: "My heart will go on")_

_Se ve un video corto de la primera y última salida del Titanic, que iba de Londres a New York. Mucha gente y pokemones que veían despedirse de sus amigos y familiares, algunas de esas personas iban a comenzar una nueva vida, otros para conocer nuevas amistades, y otras clases de razones. El punto es que la vida de los que sobrevivieron al legendario naufrágio ya no iba a ser la misma._

_(Se termina el recuerdo, pero sigue la canción)_

_Devuelta a la actualidad, el espacio cambia al fondo del mar, donde un grupo de submarinos estaban buscando el Titanic que esta muy hundido; su objetivo era encontrar el legendario collar titulado como "El corazón del Mar", el cual le pertenecio a una sobreviviente del Titanic. Esta misión esta guiada por un coleccionista de tesoros llamado Handsome, que ansiaba tanto poseer esta tan rara y única reliquia._

_Devuelta con los submarinos, ellos ya habían encontrado el Titanic. Para ellos fue una gran impresión de como lucía después de tanto tiempo bajo el fondo del mar, lucía completamente oxidado. Ellos decidieron acercarse a la proa, mientras que su líder (el coleccionista) grababa cada momento que pasaba presenciando las ruinas del barco. Entonces llegó el momento de adentrarse en el Titanic, enviando un pequeño robot a la parte de la primera clase para investigar._

Handsome: Ten mucho cuidado Ritchie (_N/A: Ritchie es el ayudante de Handsome en esta expedición), _espero que sepas manejar este robot muy bien.

Ritchie: No se preocupe jefe, tendre cuidado (empieza a manejar el robot). (con la visión del robot) WOW jefe mire como es el Titanic por dentro, parecen unas ruinas.

Handsome: Ritchie, el Titanic se ha convertido en ruinas después del hundimiento. ¿Alguna novedad por ahora?

Ritchie: No jefe, pero voy a entrar a una habitación para ver si tengo suerte (y guía el robot a la habitación más cercana).

Handsome: (pensando). RITCHIE DETENTE, mueve ese retrato con cuidado, creo que ví algo.

Ritchie: OK jefe. (y le ordena al robot mover ese retratro)

Handsome: Con cuidado.

Ritchie: OK (y logra sacar el retrato del camino). Listo jefe, creo que esto le interesará, es una caja fuerte, y en las cajas fuertes hay cosas de gran importancia, como el corazón del mar.

Handsome: Ritchie y otros nuestro pago llegó. Ritchie usa el robot para llevar esa caja fuerte.

Ritchie: Sí señor.

_(Se cambia el escenario al barco de la misión)_

_Toda la tripulación estaba celebrando con Handosme y las demás personas en el submarino por conseguir el tesoro (el cual ya estaba en el barco), o al menos eso era lo que todos creían._

Ritchie: ¿Quién es el mejor Handosme?

Handsome: Eres tú. Ahora a grabar este momento, trajistes la botella de whisky.

Ritchie: Si que sí.

Handsome: Muy bien (y mientras hablaba, ya habían terminado de abrir la caja fuerte, y Ritchie y había abierto la botella). Ahora hay que ver que hay a dentro. (pero solo encuentra papeles completamente mojados y una carpeta de dibujos)

Rayos, apaguen esa cámara.

(_En la sala de investigaciones del barco, los científicos estaban investigando los papeles que estaban dentro de la caja fuerte, mientras que Handsome atendia una llamada de trabajo)_

Handsome: Mira ya he buscado en la caja fuerte y no esta, mañana mi equipo y yo vamos a buscar en los demás dormitorios de primera clase, y si es necesario... (pero es interrumpido por Ritchie)

Ritchie: Jefe mire este dibujo, no ve algo familiar.

Handsome: (pensando). (devuelta a la realidad) Pasenme la foto del collar.

Ritchie: Aquí esta jefe. (y le da la foto)

Handsome: Por dios es increíble.

_(__Mientras que en otra parte, en una casa para ser más especifico, en donde se podía oir la televisión)_

Noticiera: El buscador de tesoros Handsome, quien esta en El Caribe, esta usando todos sus recursos para llegar al naufragio más famoso de todos, el Titanic. Ahorita mismo nos conectamos vía satélite con él. Hola Handsome.

Handsome: Hola Alexa, obviamente todos conocen la historia del Titanic, pero a mi me interesa lo que no se sabe dentro del Titanic, y aquí ahoritamismo estamos usando tecnología robótica para adentrarnos en lo más profundo del Titanic. Además mira esto Alexa, esta es una imagen de una dama con el corazón en su cuello, mi hipotesis es que el collar le perteneció a esta mujer.

_Mientras ellos seguían hablando, una señora mayor se acerco al televisor para oir mejor la noticia._

?: (sorprendida) No puede ser.

_Después por la noche, Handsome recibe una llamada._

Ritchie: Handsome debes atender esta llamada, enserio te va a interesar.

Handsome: Más te vale. (contestando la llamada) ¿Alo?

?: Muy buenas noches señor Handsome, ¿me preguntaba si ya encontró el corazón del mar?

Handsome: ...

_Continuará_


	2. Capítulo 2

Ojo: No soy dueño de Pokemon, ni tampoco de "Titanic

P.S: Lo lamento mucho por este capitulo, es el más corto de toda esta historia, no he podida sacar mucho, pero prometo que el siguiente capitulo tendra mucho, y buscare otra forma de recompensarlos, en serio que lo siente

* * *

_Capítulo II: La mujer del dibujo_

_Después de la llamada que recibió el cazador de tesoros Handsome, él decidió de que si quería encontrar el "Corazón del mar", él necesitaba la ayuda de la mujer, así que su equipo decidió embarcarla a donde estaba Handsome y su flota (pero la mujer quería que su hija y sus pokemones la acompañaran)._

_La escena se cambia a la flota donde Handsome y su equipo se encontraban, el helicóptero que llevaba a la mujer ya iba a llegar._

Handsome ella es una mentirosa o una loca chiflada que solo busca fama y dinero, no recuerdas lo que pasó con esa señora de hace unos meses-le decia Ritchie a su jefe, mientras ellos dos se dirigian al punto de encuentro con la mujer. Serena DeWitt murió en el Titanic, si siguiera viva ella tendría más de 100 años. Además yo estudie los antecedentes de esa mujer, ella es una actriz, ¿yahora que dices?-le seguía insistiendo Ritchie a Handsome.

_A pesar de las constantes insistencias a su jefe, Handsome confiaba en lo que le decía la señora. Después de eso, la señora arribó, y fue recibida por Handsome._

Muy buenos días señorita Serena DeWitt, bienvenida al Keldysh (ese es el nombre de la flota de Handsome)-dijo cortésmente Handsome.

Muy buenos días mr. Handsome-le respondió Serena.

Dejeme llevarla a su habitación-dijo Handsome.

_Ya en la habitación de Serena, acompañada por su nieta Leaf, Handsome, acompañado por Ritchie decidieron ir verlas._

Y bien Serena, ¿necesita algo?-le preguntó Handsome.

Sí, quiero ver mi dibujo-le dijo Serena.

_Entonces en la sala de investigación, mientras Serena presenciaba su dibujo (intacto), ella empezaba a recordar sus momentos que pasó en el Titanic, acompañada por un chico de su misma edad, y luego Handsome decidió hacerle una pregunta a Serena._

Según mis investigaciones, usted poseía una el corazón del mar, que fue entregado a usted por su prometido Kalm Nathan, una semana antes que zarpara el Titanic, y también que si usted es la señora del dibujo, debió haber usado el collar el mismo día en el cual se hundió el Titanic, el 14 de Abril de 1912-le dijo Handsome.

Si es que es la mujer del dibujo-murmuró Ritchie, quien no confiaba en lo que Serena decía.

Exacto-le respondió Serena.

Y nos podría hacer un favor, y ¿contarnos su experiencia en el Titanic?, después de esta presentación-le pregunto Handsome.

Será un gusto señor Handsome-le dijo Serena, mientras ella se paraba de su silla para poder ver bien.

_Después de la charla, Ritchie le mostró una presentación 3D de como fue que se hundió el Titanic. Terminada la exposición, Handsome le mostró por la video cámara imagenes del Titanic en el fondo del mar, y esto hizo que Serena empezara a recordar los trágicos momentos que vívio no solo ella, sino también personas que estuvieron en el Titanic y pokemons que murieron por el frío insoportable del mar._

Nana, mejor la llevó a descansar-decía preocupada Leaf.

No! Leaf-decía Serena, mientras se volvía a su silla metálica.

Entonces, ¿cómo empezo todo?-dijo Handsome, mientras encendía una grabadora.

...-pensaba Serena.

_Continuará..._

_Lo se fue muy corto, les prometo que el próximo capítulo sera más largo._

_Y también les voy a informar que muy pronto empezaré a escribir otra historia más que se da en la época medieval, aún no hay fecha, porque lo estoy planificando bien, quiero que esta historia sea lo mejor que he escrito._


	3. Capítulo 3

Nota: No soy dueño de Pokemon, y Titanic.

_Sorpresa, para compensar lo del otro capitulo, decidi publicar este viernes. Bueno se que en los primeros dos capítulos no fueron tan largos, pero al fin ya llego la hora de que Serena cuente su anécdota en el Titanic, el momento en el que conocio al amor de su vida. Sin más que decir, que empieze esta historia._

_Capítulo III: El Titanic empieza a zarpar_

_Después de que Serena y Leaf llegaran al barco de Handsome, Handsome decidio preguntar y grabar la experiencia de Serena en el Titanic._

Fue hace 84 años, en mi tiempo el Titanic era llamado "el barco de los sueños" y lo era...-dijo Serena, y empieza a relatar su historia...

_Hace 84 años en Londres, Inglaterra (N/A: El narrador sigue siendo el mismo de siempre)..._

_Había una gran multitud de gente y pokemones, muchos de ellos iban a abordar el Titanic, en ese tiempo llamado "el barco de los sueños", mientras que otros se iban a despedir de sus amigos. Toda clase de gente iba a abordar, desde los más ricos del mundo, los de clase media, inmigrantes en busca de una mejor vida, touristas, etc. En la clase alta, una familia rica acababa de llegar, una joven con un cabello de color miel y atado con una pequeña cola de caballo, con ojos de color zafiro, bien vestida, bajaba de su lujoso carro para abordar con su madre el Titanic. Aunque la joven no le parecia gran cosa el Titanic._

No veo por que tanto alboroto, ese barco no es tan grande como el Mauretania (un bote al igual de elegante que el Titanic)-dijo no tan impresionada la joven.

Le aseguro mi lady que este bote es de lo mejor, y es más grande y lujoso que el Mauretania-dijo un señor rico. Debo de serle sincero mi señora, su hija es difícil de impresionar-dijo el señor rico a Grace, la madre de la joven.

_Luego de eso, fijandose la hora de su reloj, decidio llevar a las damas a abordar el Titanic._

_Mientras que en otra parte, en un bar para ser más específico, un joven junto a uno de sus amigos, estaban jugando un juego de poker con unos extranjeros, debo de decir lo que estaba en juego era muy valioso y no tenían mucho tiempo._

Ash, estas loco has apostado todo lo que teníamos-le murmuraba su amigo.

Brock, si no tienes nada, no tienes nada que perder-le decia Ash.

You moron, I can't believe you bet our tickets (Traducción: Imbécil, no puedo creer que apostaste nuestros boletos)-le dijo señor a su compañero.

_El juego contiinuaba, mientras se cogian e intercambiaban cartas, ya no habia mucho tiempo, porque lo que los extranjeros estaban apostando eran boletos de 3ra clase al Titanic._

Bueno, el momento de la verdad, la vida de alguien va a cambiar-dijo Ash. Brock-preguntó Ash.

Nada-Brock mientras mostraba sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Barry (la persona con quien Ash y Brock estaban jugando poker)-preguntó Ash, entonces Barry le muestra sus cartas, y tenia dos pares.

Oh ho, lo siento Brock-dijo Ash.

Sentirlo, apostastes todo nuestro dinero..-dijo enfadado Brock, pero Ash lo interrumpe.

Lamento que no veas a tu familia por un largo tiempo, porque nos vamos a América, tengo FULLL amigos-dijo Ash victoriosamente, mientras mostraba sus cartas en la mesa, y celebraba con Brock, quien ya tenia los boletos para el Titanic, por su victoria.

_Y justo cuando Ash, iba a recolectar su dinero que habia apostado, el señor (no Barry) llamado Paul, le cogio por el polo a Ash, y le dio una mirada amenazadora para pegarle, pero luego le dio un puñetazo a Barry por haber apostado sus tickets._

¡OYERON AMIGOS, ME VOY A AMÉRICA!-gritó triunfalmente Brock.

No amigos, el Titanic zarpa en 5 minutos-dijo el tabernero.

Oh no, vamonos Brock-dijo Ash, mientras el y Brock recogian sus maletas y ganancias, y se iban corriendo del bar al Titanic.

_Los dos iban corriendo lo más rápido posible, no les quedaba mucho tiempo._

¡Corre, deprisa Brock! Hay que entrar con estilo-dijo Ash.

Lo ves, es mi destino, me voy a América a ser rico-dijo Brock.

_Y justo a tiempo, los dos llegaron a la puerta para entrar en el Titanic._

Espere, espere, pasajeros, pasajeros-le decia Ash al señor que revisaba los tickets.

...-revisando los tickets. ¿Ya fueron revisados?-les preguntó el señor.

Sí, no tenemos piojos, somos americanos-decia Ash.

Muy bien, subam a bordo-dijo el señor.

_Ya abordo, las cuerdas que sostenían el Titanic, empezaron a desprenderse. Así es, el Titanic empezó su viaje, muchos de las personas que no iban, estaban despidiendose de los que zarpaban el Titanic, y los que estaban en el Titanic, también se despedian de ellos, incluso aunque no los conocieran, un claro ejemplo: Ash y Brock._

_Ya dentro del Titanic, Ash y Brock empezaron a buscar sus habitaciones, y al encontrarlas, se toparon con otras personas que eran amigos de Barry y Paul._

Hola mucho gusto, Ash Dawson-dijo Ash.

Where is Paul? (Traducción: ¿Dónde esta Paul?)-preguntó el extranjero a su compañero quien no supo que contestar.

_Mientras que en la clase alta, en una habitación, la joven de cabello de color miel estaba desempaquetando las pinturas que trajo, y mientras ella estaba haciendo eso, un joven, al igual que ella millonario, entró a su habitación._

Ve desempaquetando con mucho cuidado-dijo la joven a su sirvienta.

Sí mi señorita-dijo la sirvienta.

Se nota que gastastes mucho dinero en esas "obras"-dijo el joven.

La diferencia con el gusto por el arte entre Kalm y yo, es que yo si tengo un gran gusto-dijo la joven.

A sí, ¿quién es el artista?-preguntó Kalm.

Un tal Picasso-respondio la joven.

Ha, el nunca llegará a ser famoso-dijo Kalm. Al menos no gastastes tanto dinero-dijo Kalm.

_Este comentario hizo que la joven de cabello miel se retirara a otra parte._

_A la tarde siguiente, el Titanic navegaba por el oeste de la costa de Irlanda, rodeados nada más y nada menos que el mar. Se podia ver que muchos pokemon tipo agua acompañaban al Titanic. Minetras que Ash y Brock, a sentían que estaban cerca de Estados Unidos._

Ya puedo ver la estatua de la Libertad, claro algo pequeña-dijo Brock.

¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO!-gritaba Ash por el borde del barco gritando junto a Brock.

_Continuara..._

_Bueno esta vez si fue más largo que los otros, los veo el próximo sábado, y tambien agradezco sus comentarios, chau._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Nota: Yo no soy dueño de Pokemon ni de Titanic.**

**Devuelta al barco, continua esta historia, gracias a los usuarios que leen mis historias, mi fanfic en "La batalla por el amor de Ash" (a los usuarios que leen español, no se preocupen, ya lo traduciré) es por ahora mi historia más leida con más de 9000 visitas y con comentarios (11), les agradezco eso, vamos a ver si esta historia logra pasarla, y si no es esta, entonces pueda que sea "Otro año en el colegio contigo" (le cambie de título nada más) o "Crónicas medievales de un amor verdadero", esas historias se estrenaran en Agosto, la primera el lunes, y la otra, un miércoles (aún no estoy seguro cual). Espero que las lean, y tambien dejen comentarios, ahora con la historia...**

**P.S: Mi manera de escribir es la misma, solo que lo que dice el personaje, va entre comillas.**

* * *

Capítulo IV: "Tu saltas, yo salto"

Mientras el Titanic seguía en su rumbo, en la primera clase, el diseñador del Titanic tenía un almuerzo con otras personas ricas, entre ellas estaban Grace y Serena DeWitt, Kalm Caledon, entre otros...

"Es el mayor objeto movible hecho por el hombre en la historia. Y el maestro diseñador el señor Samuel Andrews (A/N: El profesor Oak hace del constructor del Titanic) lo construyó a partir de la quiya"-dijo un señor rico.

"Pueda que yo uní las piezas pero la idea fue del señor Elm Ismay. El tuvo la noción de un barco de vapor de gran escala y lujoso, y aquí está, ya hecho realidad" (A/N: Elm hace de Ismay)-dijo Samuel.

"¿Qué desea comer señor?"-pregunto un mozo.

"Salmón"-respondió Samuel.

Todos disfrutaban su conversación, a excepción de la joven Serena DeWitt, quién ya quería dormirse mientras continuaba la conversación, y no solo eso, a ella le hartaba que su madre le obligara a ser una señorita de clase alta, ella queria ser libre nada más, y comportarse como una persona de clase media.

"Comportate bien Serena"-le dijo Grace, quien atrapó a su hija durmiéndose.

"Lo sabe"-dijo Kalm.

"Por cierto, ¿quién pensó en el nombre Titanic, fuistes tu Samuel?"-preguntó una señorita de clase alta.

"Sí, bueno, me interesaba el tamaño del barco, lo que significa estabilidad, lujo, y sobre todo fuerza"-respondió Samuel.

"¿Conoce el nombre de doctor Froy, señor Samuel?-interrumpio Serena. "Sus ideas sobre la preocupación masculina por el tamaño podrian ser interesantes"-dijo Serena.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"-le susurró molesta Grace a su hija.

Y con esto, Serena se retira de la mesa.

"Lo lamento mucho señor Samuel"-dijo Grace.

"Es muy dinamita Kalm, espero que puedas con ella"-dijo la señora rica.

"Quizás deberia preocuparme por lo que le interesa, no creen"-respondio Kalm.

"¿Froy, quién es él?"-pregunto Samuel.

* * *

Mientras que en la zona al aire libre de la tercera clase, personas de ahí, extranjeros, inmigrantes, ect, y pokemones conversaban, y/o hablaban, otros empezaban a hacer nuevas amistades, como lo que va a sucederles a dos ciertos tripulantes. Uno de ellos, dibujaba personas que hablaban..

"El barco es asombroso, ¿no crees?-pregunto Brock.

"Sí lo es, es irlandés"-respondio Ash.

"Es inglés"-dijo Brock.

"No, lo contruyeron en Irlanda. Unos 15,000 irlandeses. Lo hicieron sólido como una roza, manos irlandesas"-respondio una voz desconocida, y de la nada, Furfrous de primera clase, se vienen a la zona de la tercera clase. "Genial, los Furfrous de pimera clases vienen aquí a hacer sus necesidades"-dijo nuevamente.

"Eso nos deja saber en que lugar estamos"-dijo Ash.

"Podemos olvidarlo. Soy Clemont Ryan"-dijo Clemont.

"Ash Dawson"-dijo Ash.

"Brock"-dijo Brock.

"¿Y ganas dinero con tus dibujos?"-pregunto Clemont.

Pero justo en ese momento, una chica de cabello color miel o dorado, atado con una pequeña cola de caballo, apareció cerca de Ash, Brock y Clemont (solo que en la zona de primera clase, en una clase de balcón). La reacción de Ash al ver a esta jovencita, fue amor a primera vista.

"Olvidalo amigo, una chica como ella no se fijaría en alguien como tú"-dijo Clemont, pero sin importar lo que le dijo, Ash seguia detenidamente viendo a la joven de cabello miel.

Pero de la nada, vino un joven de cabello oscuro para llevarsela devuelta a su almuerzo.

* * *

(A/N: Aquí empieza a hablar Serena, mientras ella esta en una cena con personas con otras personas ricas, mientras que habia música de violín, y mozos iendo y viniendo de la cocina para atender ordenes, o entregarlas)

"Ví toda mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, o como ya la hubiera vivido, un sin fin de bailes y fiestas, yates y partidos de polo, siempre con gente intolerante, y la misma platica de siempre. Me sentia como una si estuviera al borde de un gran precipicio sin nadie que me ayudara, nadie se preocupaba, ni se daban cuenta"-dijo Serena

* * *

Después de no soportar esto más, Serena se escapa de la cena, y se va corriendo a la proa sin importar con quien se topaba mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos...

Mientras que Ash, se quedó en una banca viendo el oscuro cielo iluminado por varias estrellas. De la nada, oyo que una mujer corrió por donde esta, y al ver a donde habia llegado (a la proa), decidio seguirla...

Con Serena, apunto de acabar con su vida, ella ya se estaba pasando por la reja que evitaba que las personas se cayeran al mar, ya estaba a punto de soltarse, pero de pronto Ash llega...

"No lo haga"-dijo Ash.

"No camine. ¡No se acerque más! "-respondió Serena.

"Por favor solo deme su mano, la ayudare a salir"-dijo Ash.

"No, quedese donde esta, o me suelto. ¡Lo haré!"-le advirtió Serena.

"No lo hará"-dijo Ash.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"-preguntó Serena. "No presuma de lo que haré y no haré, no me conoce"-dijo Serena.

"Bueno ya hubiera saltado"-respondió Ash.

"Usted esta distrayéndome ¡Váyase!"-dijo Serena.

"No lo haré, ya soy parte de esto. Si se suelta, yo tendré que saltar después de usted"-dijo Ash, mientras se sacaba su abrigo.

"No sea absurdo, morirá"-dijo Serena.

"Soy buen nadador"-respondió Ash.

"Entonces la caída lo matará"-dijo Serena.

"Sí dolerá. No digo que no. Pero lo que me preocupa es que el agua este bastante fría"-dijo Ash mientras se sacaba sus zapatos.

"¿Qué tanto?"-preguntó Serena.

"Congelada, un par de grados bajo cero"-respondió Ash. "¿Alguna vez a estado en Wisconsin?"-preguntó Ash.

"¿Qué?"-preguntó Serena confundida.

"Ahí tienen los inviernos más crudas. Yo nací cerca de Chippewa Falls. Recuerdo que cuando era niño, y mi papá y yo fuimos a pescar en hielo al lago Wissota. Pescar en hielo es..."-dijo Ash pero fue interrumpido por Serena.

"¡Se lo que es pescar en hielo!"-gritó Serena.

"Lo siento. Es solo que parece que usted parece una chica con clase. Bueno yo me caí en el hielo. Y créame, que agua tan fría como la de ahí golpea como 5,000 cuchillos hiriéndote por todo el cuerpo. No puede respirar, no puede pensar, no en nada que sea dolor al menos. Por eso no me ilusiona mucho saltar detrás de usted. Pero como dije no tengo elección. Y espero que cambie de alternativa y pase al otro lado de la baranda y me libere de esto"-dijo Ash.

"Esta loco"-dijo Serena.

"Eso es lo que muchos dicen, pero con todo respeto señorita, no soy yo el que esta colgado de la proa. Por favor, deme su mano, usted no quiere hacer esto"-dijo Ash ofreciendole su mano a Serena.

Y ella lo aceptó, mientras se volteaba para salir del peligro, mientras veía el rostro del chico más de cerca.

"Soy Ash Dawson"-dijo Ash.

"Serena DeWitt Bukater"-dijo Serena.

"Me tendrá que escribir su apellido"-dijo Ash, y eso le saco una sonrisa a Serena. "Vamos"-dijo Ash.

Pero en ese momento Serena se resbala y cae al filo de la proa, pero Ash logra agarrarla, y ahora esta dependiendo de Ash. Mientras gritaba.

"¡Auxilio!"-girtaba Serena.

"Te tengo, vamos suba"-dijo Ash mientras agarraba con fuerza los brazos de Serena.

"Ayudenmé, por favor"-decia asustada Serena, y estos gritos, alarmaron a los guardias nocturnos que fueron de inmediato a salvar a la joven (ellos estaban lejos de donde venian los gritos)

"Escúcheme, escúcheme, te tengo no te soltaré Serena. Ahora trate de subir calmada"-le dijo Ash. "Ya casi"-dijo Ash mientras ya estaba a punto de subirla, y los guardias ya estaba por llegar. "La tengo"-dijo Ash, mientras él iy Serena, caian abrazados al suelo; y justo en ese momento los guardias llegaron.

"¿Qué es esto?"-preguntó el guardia, y al ver a Serena asustada, y sin sus botas creyó que Ash había querido intentar lanzar a Serena por la proa. "¡Da un paso atrás y no te acerques a la joven, y que alguien busque al sargento de marina!"-gritó el guardia.

* * *

Moviendose a un espacio menos peligroso, Ash estaba siendo esposado, mientras que Serena estaba cubierta por una manta para protegerla del fría. Junto ellos estaban unos cuantos guardianos, el mayordomo de Kalm, Benigno, el sargento de marina y Kalm, quien estaba molesto por lo ocurrido.

"¡Esto es inaceptable, como te atreves a ponerle tus manos a mi prometida!"-dijo radicalmente Kalm a Ash. "¡Mírame imbecil!"-dijo Kalm, mientras agarraba del polo a Ash.

"Kalm"-dijo Serena.

"¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?!"-preguntó Kalm.

"Kalm, espera fue un accidente"-intervino Serena.

"¿Accidente?"-dijo con un tono sarcástico Kalm.

"Sí, fue algo... estúPido en realidad, estaba asomada, y me resbalé. Estaba inclinada para ver el...la...propela, y me habría caído, pero el señor Dawson, me rescató y casi se cayó el también"-dijo Serena.

"Querías ver la proa, ¿verdad?"-dijo Kalm confundido.

"Siempre digo: las mujeres y las máquinas no combinan"-dijo un guardian.

"¿Fue así como sucedió?"-preguntó el sargento de marina.

"Sí, así fue como sucedió"-dijo Ash.

"Entonces eres un héroe. Buen trabajo mucho, bien hecho. Si todo esta bien, volvamos al coñac. Además creo que el joven merece una recompensa"-dijo el sargento

"Buen punto, Benigno, dale 20 dólares, y nada más"-dijo Kalm.

"La vida de tu prometida vale nada más 20 dólares"-dijo Seren seria.

"Entonces, ¿señor Dawson le gustaría acompañarnos a una cena mañana?-preguntó Kalm.

"Estaré ahí"-dijo Ash.

"Muy bien, entonces vamonos"-dijo Kalm, mientras él y todos los demás se retiraban a sus habitaciones, pero Benigno quizo hacerle una última pregunta a Ash.

"No es extraño que cuando la señorita DeWitt se iba a resbalar usted ya tuviera sus zapatos sueltos"-dijo Benigno.

"..."-dijo Ash.

"Te estaré vigilando"-dijo Benigno"-dijo Benigno, y con esto se retiró.

Continuará...

* * *

**Parece que este episodio es el más largo hasta ahora, espero que les haya gusta, dejen reviews por favor, y los veo el lunes en ambos idiomas para el estreno de mi historia "Otro año en el colegio contigo", personajes inventados estan incluidos aquí en un colegio internacional con muchas costumbres, como serán los personajes, lo sabrán durante la historia. Hasta el lunes, feliz noche, Mysterious Fan Writer :D**


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Nota: No soy dueño de Pokemon, ni de Titanic. **_

_**Hola chicos, estoy realmente, realmente avergonzado por tomar demasiado tiempo y también por publicar el capítulo erróneo, me siento stupido de lo que he hecho, espero que me puedan perdonar. Sin decir más, vamos a volver a la nave. **_

_Capítulo V: Ash o Calme_

_Después de que Ash y Serena finalmente se conocieron de una manera romántica, osea Ash salvó a Serena de ella misma, me refiero a tratar de acabar con su vida al lanzarse fuera del barco, y los dos caen en los brazos del otro, Ash es invitado a ir mañana a una cena con Serena, Kalm y otras personas ricas. _

_Después del rescate de Ash, Serena está en su habitación, y Calme entra allí para darle un regalo. _

_Dentro de la habitación de Serena, esta decorada por completo para una princesa (A/N: Bueno dah, Serena es muy bonita y que merece ser una princesa y Ash debe ser su príncipe), y cuando ella estaba viendose a sí misma en el espejo, Calme entra donde ella está. _

_(Música de fondo, una caja de música)_

"Te he visto triste, y no he tratado de conocerte, para compensartelo yo quería darte esto para nuestro matrimonio, que es la próxima semana, pero pensé en esta noche mejor"-dijo Calme y abre la caja, y en su interior estaba el corazón de la mar, un zafiro de collar precioso con la forma de un corazón, que asombró Serena. "Oh Dios"-dijo Serena sorprendida.

"Como lo que siento por tí"-dijo Calme.

"Es un ..."-dijo Serena, pero fue interrumpida por Calme.

"Un diamante, sí"-dijo Calme, mientras tomaba el collar y se lo puso en el cuello de Serena. "Fue utilizado por Luis XVI, y lo llamaron "Le Coeur de la Mer"-dijo Calme.

"El corazón del Mar"-dijeron Calme y Serena, al mismo tiempo.

"Es increíble"-dijo Serena mientras se veía a sí misma en el espejo con el collar alrededor de su cuello.

"Es para la realeza, somos la realeza Serena. No hay nada que te voy a negar, si no hay un rechazo hacia mí. Abre tu corazón Serena"-dijo Calme mientras miraba a Serena.

_Serena estaba pensando en su mente, que era muy dulce lo que Calme le dio, una joya preciosa para ella, para mostrar su afecto hacia ella, pero por otra parte, no podía dejar de pensar en Ash, él la salvó de sí misma, y que era diferente a cualquier otra persona que había conocido. Su corazón estaba pensando en quién elegir. _

_Al día siguiente por la mañana, en el lugar de primera clase, Ash estaba con Serena, tratando de conocerse más mutuamente. _

"He estado solo desde que tenía 15, ya que mis padres murieron. Yo no tengo hermanos, hermanas, tíos, o cualquier otro familiar donde yo vivía, así que me fui, y no he vuelto desde entonces. Soy como un hoja de un árbol, que el viento se lo lleva"-dijo Ash. "Bueno Serena, hemos paseado por el barco hablando de lo bueno que es el tiempo, mi vida ¿pero eso no es la razón de por qué estas conmigo aquí, o no?"-dijo y preguntó Ash a Serena.

"Bueno, sr. Dawson..."-dijo Serena, pero fue interrumpida por Ash.

"Llámame Ash"-dijo Ash.

"Ash, quiero darte las gracias de lo que has hecho ayer, no sólo por salvarme, me refiero a tu discreción"-dijo Serena un poco nerviosa.

"Gracias"-dijo Ash.

"Yo ... Se lo que estas pensando: pobre niña rica, no sabe lo que es la tristeza" -dijo Serena.

"No, eso no es lo que estoy pensando. ¿Lo que estaba pensando es que lo que podría haberte ocurrido si no hubieras pensado que no había otro camino que el suicidio"-dijo Ash.

"Pues..Yo ... todo fue mi mundo, tú y el pueblo y la inercia de mi vida. Quiero decir que nadie se preocupa por mí"-dijo Serena.

"... ¿Lo amas?"-preguntó Ash.

"Disculpa"-dijo Serena.

"Que si lo amas"-dijo Ash.

"Usted no debería ser así, usted no me puede decir esa clase de preguntas"-dijo Serena.

"Bueno, es sólo una pregunta"-dijo Ash. "¿Amas a Calme o no"-insitió Ash. "Ahh, esto es una conversación inapropiada"-dijo Serena.

"¿Por qué no respondes a mi pregunta?"-preguntó Ash.

"Esto es absurdo. Tú no me conoces, y yo no te conozco, y no tiene que hablar de esto. Es grosero, y vanidoso, y me iré. Sr. Dawson fue bueno conocerlo, tenia que agradecerle y eso es lo que he hecho... "-dijo Serena estrechando la mano de Ash, pero fue interrumpido por Ash.

"Y me insultastes"-dijo Ash.

"Te lo merecías"-dijo Serena.

"Correctamente" -dijo Ash.

"Pensé que te habías ido"-dijo Ash siguiendo estrechando la mano de Serena. "Voy a irme"-dijo Serena mientras ella se alejaba de Ash, pero luego se detuvo. "Eres tan irritante"-dijo Serena y continuó con su caminar, pero de nuevo se detuvo. "Espere, no me tengo que ir, esto es parte de primera clase, tú deberias tener que irte"-dijo Serena.

"¿Bueno, bueno, bueno ahora quién es el grosero?"-preguntó Ash.

"Ahh ..."-dijo Serena, y luego tomó la carpeta que Ash estaba sosteniendo en su brazo. "¿Qué es lo que estabas llevando?"-preguntó Serena, mientras veía lo que estaba allí dentro, y vio unos dibujos. "¿Eres un artista?"-preguntó Serena otra vez, aún viendo los dibujos. "Son más o menos bien. Son ... Realmente buenos. Ash este trabajo es impresionante"-ella dijo impresionada al ver los dibujos.

"Ellos no pensaban eso en París"-dijo Ash sentadose al lado de Serena.

"Paris. Viajas mucho para ser un po ... Una buena persona con dinero regular"-dijo Serena.

"Vamos, dilo, soy pobre, eso es lo que me ibas a decir"-dijo Ash, mientras que Serena seguia viendo las imágenes de Ash, había muchas mujeres, y gente haciendo distintas acciones. "Ohh y esta señora, estaba sentada en un bar cada noche, con todas las joyas que ella tenía, esperando su amor perdido de tanto tiempo. La llamaban Madame Bijou"-dijo Ash mirando a Serena.

"Bueno, tienes un don Ash, realmente lo tienes. Tú ves a la gente"-dijo Serena. "Te veo a tí"-Ash dijo, lo que causó que Serena se sonrojara un poco

"Y ..."-dijo Serena.

"No deberías haber saltado"-dijo Ash.

_Mientras que en el restaurante de la primera clase, Grace estaba teniendo una reunión con otras mujeres ricas, que estaban hablando de Serena. _

"El objetivo de la universidad es encontrar el marido correcto, Serena lo ha hecho"-dijo Grace.

"Mira ahí viene esa mujer vulgar, la señora Delia Brown _(A/N: El rol de Delia es la señora Brown, una mujer rica que primero pensó que Rose y Cal eran una buena pareja, pero luego decidió ayudar a Jack con Rose)_"-dijo una mujer rica. "Vamonos a irnos, o ella se sentará con nosotros"-dijo Grace, y ella y las demás mujereres estaban tomando sus cosas para abandonar el restaurante. "Hola chicas, yo quería tener un almuerzo con ustedes"-dijo Delia.

"Ohh lo siento, pero la condesa y yo nos íbamos a ir a ver el mar"-dijo Grace. "¡Qué gran idea, me quedé con ganas de conocer los últimos rumores"-dijo Delia y ella siguió a las mujeres.

_Mientras que con el capitán, que estaba cerca de la mesa de Grace, él estaba hablando con uno de los diseñadores del Titanic, el Sr. Elm Ismay..._

"Tenemos un gran momento, todo va a estar bien en el barco"-indicó el capitán. "Las redes conocen el tamaño del Titanic, y quiero sorprenderlos con la velocidad de la nave, creo que deberíamos aumentar la velocidad, hay que sorprenderlos. El primer viaje del Titanic debería ganar fama"-dijo Elm.

"Señor Ismay, no quiero sobrecalentar los motores que están bien"-indicó el capitán.

"Yo sé que soy un simple pasajero, voy a dejar las decisiones a usted. ¿Pero qué grande seria retirarse con honor llegando a Nueva York la noche del martes y sorprender a todos. Va a retirarse con honor. Buen hombre"-dijo Elm, que dejó pensando al capitán.

_Volviendo con Ash y Serena, que ahora estaban cerca de una baranda, mientras veían la caída del sol... _

"Luego trabajé en la pesca en Monterrey, después al muelle de Sta. Mónica, y luego al de Los Ángeles, ahí empecé a hacer dibujos por 10 centavos"-dijo Ash mirando a Serena.

"¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú Ash?"-preguntó Serena. "Sólo tienes que ir al horizonte, y hacer lo que quieras"-dijo Serena. "¿Dime que alguna vez vamos a ir a ese muelle, o hablar por lo menos?"-preguntó Serena.

"Sí vamos a ir. Luego vamos a la montaña rusa a vomitar"-dijo Ash y esto hizo que Serena se ría. "Y finalmente vamos a montar en un Rapidash juntos. Pero sólo como un auténtico vaquero sentado correctamente"-dijo Ash.

"¿Quieres decir, con una pierna a cada lado?"-preguntó Serena.

"Sí"-dijo Ash.

"¿Podrías enseñarme?"-preguntó Serena un poquito roja.

"Por supuesto. Si quieres"-dijo Ash.

_De repente, su momento fue interrumpido por Grace, Delia y las otras mujeres ricas, que vieron a Ash y Serena... _

"Madre ... ¿Quieres que te presente al sr. Dawson?"-preguntó Serena.

"Sí, por supuesto"-dijo Grace con un tono serio.

_(Cambio de narrador a la Serena mayor) Mientras Serena desde el Titanic estaba hablando de Ash, la Serena mayor estaba hablando de cómo su madre pensaba sobre Ash. _

"Todo el mundo era agradable y tenían curiosidad por conocer al hombre que me salvó. Todo el mundo a excepción de mi madre, que vio Ash como un insecto, un insecto peligroso y venenoso que debe ser aplastado tan rápido como sea posible"-dijo la Serena mayor.

_Volviendo con la joven Serena, Ash, Grace y las otras damas..._

"Parece que tú eres el elegido para los momentos duros"-dijo Delia.

_De repente, se oyeron algunas trompetas, era la manera de anunciar la cena... _

"¿Por qué tienen que anunciar la cena como si estuviéramos en la época medieval"-dijo Delia.

"Bueno, tenemos que cambiarnos nuestra ropa madre. Te vemos en la cena Ash"-dijo Serena iéndose con su madre y los otros, a excepción de Delia.

"Hey Ash, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?"-preguntó Delia.

"No"-dijo Ash.

Bueno ests iendote a un nido de Sevipers"-dijo Delia. "¿Y qué piensas ponerte?"-preguntó Delia.

"Mmmm ..."-dijo Ash.

"Eso es lo que pensé. Bueno, vamos a ir a buscar algo de ropa"-dijo Delia.

_Continuará... _

_**Bueno este es el final de este capítulo, la siguiente es la cena y la fiesta. Y como recompensa les diré más de las otras historias: **_

_**Por "Crónicas medievales de un amor verdadero":**_

_**1. Tendrá 10 capítulos.**_

_**2. Los personajes principales son: **_

_**-Ash **_

_**-Serena **_

_**-Delia **_

_**-Merlin (yo) **_

_**-May **_

_**-Dawn **_

_**-Iris**_

_**Por "Otro año en la escuela contigo": **_

_**1. Las elecciones afectarán el amor de Ash y Serena. **_

_**2. Habría un episodio que los protagonistas y de otros estudiantes irán a visitar un lugar (no he confirmar aún cuando) y el día antes de que el último día, estará lleno de sorpresas de cada protagonistas, perdidos recuerdos, una gran sorpresa, y ellos van a tener que recordar lo que sucedió, antes de que pierdan su vuelo de regreso a casa. **_

_**3. Y finalmente en septiembre, sería el primer episodio especial, es en un día de celebración, voy a darles algunas pistas: **_

_**-Se celebra en un país de Asia. **_

_**-Es un festival. **_

_**-Pueden encontrar la respuesta en la aplicacion Angry Birds Seasons. **_

_**Eso es todo, gracias por leer, tratar de averiguar cuál es la fecha de celebración. Si usted tiene alguna pregunta dejar un comentario, o enviarme un PM, nos vemos.**_


End file.
